


Les prénoms d'Arsène Lupin

by rainbowl



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: M/M, Someone had to write it alright, it's not nsfw it's just hinted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: Arsène Lupin a bien des prénoms, ce qui ne manque pas de troubler Béchoux.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin/Théodore Béchoux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Les prénoms d'Arsène Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous ne connaissez pas Arsène Lupin :  
> \- Arsène Lupin est un célèbre cambrioleur qui se cache sous diverses identités.  
> \- Théodore Béchoux est un inspecteur qui essaie parfois de l'arrêter, parfois de travailler avec lui, il le déteste mais c'est son meilleur ami, 'policier de mon cœur', selon Lupin, bref c'est compliqué.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Béchoux ne l'avait jamais appelé par le même prénom plus d'un an.  
Raoul D'Avenac, Jean D'Enneris, Jim Barnett...  
Raoul avait sa préférence, et Béchoux avait noté que c'était le prénom qui revenait le plus souvent quand son... ami ? Amant ? Ennemi ? changeait de déguisement. Théodore Béchoux n'était pas très observateur mais il lui semblait que Raoul réagissait plus à ce prénom là qu'aux autres. Il supposait qu'il devait avoir une valeur particulière, son véritable prénom peut-être ? Celui de son père ? Il ne s'attardait pas trop sur ces questions.  
L'énergie de celui qui, ces derniers temps, était de nouveau Raoul D'Avenac ne lui laissait pas le temps de la réflexion.  
Oui, Raoul était son préféré. Jean était associé à une défaite cuisante et Jim à une première rencontre houleuse. Et même quand Raoul prenait un autre prénom que Raoul, le nom échappait à Béchoux malgré lui. Quand ils étaient en public, Raoul lui lançait un regard noir et il lui arrivait même de ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant quelques jours. Il le réprimandait ensuite :  
'Quel imbécile ! Je ne suis pas Raoul, je ne connais pas de Raoul. Est-ce que je ressemble à un Raoul ?'  
Et Béchoux promettait qu'il ferait attention.  
En revanche, quand ils étaient seuls et en particulier, quand ils étaient seuls dans une chambre (chez Béchoux, toujours) et que le nom de Raoul sortait de lui comme une prière, Raoul ne s'en fâchait pas. Au contraire.  
Lui restait Théodore et Raoul adorait utiliser son prénom, qu'il ne raccourcissait jamais, en faisant résonner toutes les syllabes :  
'Thé-o-do-re.'  
Son prénom, il l'avait entendu toute sa vie, mais Raoul le disait d'une façon différente, toujours avec une affection particulière qui l'amenait à détacher les lettres, comme pour mieux le savourer.  
Il l'appelait parfois Béchoux, surtout quand ils se disputaient, parfois en public. Mais c'était toujours, toujours Théodore au lit, toujours Théodore quand Raoul le regardait avec des yeux brillants et l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait rester avec lui et ne pas s'enfuir avec la première blonde aux yeux verts qui passe dans la rue.  
Si Béchoux avait été plus intelligent, il aurait compris que Raoul ne suivait pas cette jolie blonde, mais qu'il le fuyait, lui Béchoux. Et Béchoux aurait sans doute trouvé risible que Raoul le fuie, lui Béchoux, mais il était plus facile pour un certain gentleman cambrioleur d'épouser sur un coup de cœur une jeune fille croisée dans la rue que d'examiner sa relation avec Théodore, amant certes adorable mais également policier.  
Et si le métier de Béchoux associé à ce que Raoul appelait sa vocation donnait un charme indéniable, irrésistible à leurs ébats, si, pour dire les choses plus crûment, le fait qu'il soit flic et que Raoul soit le cambrioleur le plus célèbre de France les excitait plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu l'avouer, en ce qui concernait l'amour, c'était plus compliqué.  
Et tout ça tenait à son autre nom, celui que Raoul, étrangement, utilisait le moins possible en privé et le plus possible quand il faisait des coups d'éclat, quand il envoyait des lettres provocatrices à la police et des communiqués à la presse :  
Arsène Lupin.  
Béchoux l'avait déjà appelé Lupin, quand il ne savait plus comment l'appeler. Il l'avait déjà appelé Lupin quand il se sentait plus flic qu'amant et qu'il devait se forcer à ne plus voir Raoul, à ne voir que Lupin. C'était plus facile.  
Certes, Raoul ne ressemblait ni à Jim ni à Jean, mais Raoul, Jim et Jean ressemblaient tous à Lupin : ils avaient tous cette lueur dans le regard quand un mystère se présentait et ce charme qui séduisait sans vergogne.  
Ils avaient tous le même corps que lui, les mêmes grains de beauté, les mêmes cicatrices et les mêmes frissons quand Théodore osait les embrasser, les mêmes mains agiles et la même bouche tentatrice, mais c'était évidemment des détails que Béchoux ne pouvait rajouter à sa description officielle d'Arsène Lupin.  
Lupin, mais pas Arsène : et Béchoux était trop habitué à dire et à entendre 'Arsène Lupin' comme un seul mot, indissociable.  
Béchoux ne se posait pas beaucoup de questions, mais un jour où il avait entendu partout le nom de Lupin au commissariat, dans les journaux, dans la rue même qui menait à son appartement où Raoul, à moins que ce ne soit Jim ou Jean, lui avait fait la surprise de l'attendre, ce jour là, il l'appela Arsène dans un soupir.  
Raoul se figea, et Théodore se maudit intérieurement. Mais Lupin ne semblait pas en colère, troublé plutôt.  
Théodore, soudainement audacieux, répéta :  
'Arsène.'  
C'était un beau prénom. Et qui lui allait bien. Amusant qu'il ne se soit jamais fait la réflexion jusqu'ici.  
'Arsène.'  
Plus il le disait, plus il perdait cette dimension mythique, presque inquiétante qui l'accompagnait d'habitude. Arsène Lupin était le roi des voleurs, une ombre, une menace, un sourire, une rose laissée derrière lui. Intangible. Il n'existait pas.  
Mais Arsène Lupin était celui qui achetait des croissants chauds le matin, qui était capable de chercher deux heures un restaurant avec au moins un plat végétarien, qui riait pendant de longues minutes sur une blague pas très drôle, qui achetait des fleurs pour la tombe de sa mère tous les premiers dimanches du mois (Béchoux n'avait jamais eu le droit de l'accompagner), Arsène Lupin était celui qui l'embrassait, il était celui qu'il appelait Arsène, Arsène, Arsène, sur tous les tons dont Théodore était capable, dont certains qui le feront rougir le lendemain.  
Il était celui qui, cette nuit là, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un 'Je t'aime Théodore', pour la première fois, il était celui, enfin, auquel Théodore Béchoux répondit, ému :  
'Je t'aime, Arsène.'

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys.  
> I did it I guess.


End file.
